


Совсем иначе. Или не совсем.

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati
Summary: Поттер и Малфой даже в юбках — Поттер и Малфой.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Совсем иначе. Или не совсем.

Теорию и практические основы быта и досуга среди маглов, введенный на восьмом курсе предмет, к посещению сразу сделали обязательным.

— Что в этой школе с аббревиатурами, типоБДСМ вообще не отражает суть занятия, — Гарриэт подняла со стола футболку с агрессивным неоновым принтом, рядом с ней лежала остроконечная шляпа, похожая на любимый головной убор профессора Макгонагалл.

— Гарриэт, это неприемлемо, я подобрала тебе одежду и подогнала размер меньше, чем за двадцать минут, профессор Бабл уже оценила мои знания на отлично, — Драко сложила руки в замок под грудью и устало перенесла вес с одной ноги на другую. Она уже полчаса стояла вместо манекена в огороженной примерочной и устала наблюдать, как Гарриэт роется в вещах. — Давай я тебе помогу.

Драко перевела смущенный взгляд на Гарриэт и добавила для точности:

— Я серьезно. Просто помогу.

— Не надо, — едва ли на секунду одарив ее взглядом, Гарриэт продолжила свои вещевые раскопки. — И я ни в чем тебя не подозреваю, просто хочу сама.

Драко незаметно выдохнула. Их отношения долгие годы оставляли за собой сожженные мосты, и недавно возникшая дружба была ценностью для Драко, которую она не переоценивала.

— Ладно, тогда совет, — Драко развела руки в стороны. — Потрогай. Быстрее будет.

Винтажное платье с пышным подъюбником выпало из рук Гарриэт. Она с головы до ног сложным взглядом осмотрела Драко, стоящую перед ней в одном светло-сером белье, сглотнула и отвернулась.

— Не в этом дело, — она взяла из кучи разношерстной одежды кофточку, юбку и туфли спокойных оттенков и подошла к Драко. Гарриэт протянула одежду, смотрела внимательно, как Драко одевается, и только когда та всё надела и повернулась к зеркалу, встала у неё за спиной и объяснила, — я твой размер прекрасно знаю.

Гарриэт положила руки на талию смотрящейся в зеркало Драко, провела ладонями по бокам, почти до бедер, словно поправляя классический силуэт одежды, разглядывая мельчайшие складки. 

— Но дело не в этом, — Гарриэт посмотрела в глаза Драко, отражающиеся в зеркале перед ними.

Разделенные магической гладью зеркала и соединяемые ею же, они долго смотрели друг на друга и прямо вперед. Ладони Гарриэт обжигали кожу Драко через тонкую ткань, взгляд же прожигал полотно непонимания и опалял румянцем щеки обеих.


End file.
